


Why The Hell Did You Do That?

by mayazero



Series: EmiMike Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, EmiMike Week 2017, First Kiss, Forgive Me, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sara approves, this is soooo late omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: EmiMike Week 2k17Day 1: Firsts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologize for joining this event a week (????) late. Omg and here I was looking forward to this so so much huhhuhuh FUCK YOU LIFE!!!
> 
> ahem...
> 
> Lastly, I haven't really grasped Emil's and Michele's personalities yet so if they may seem ooc or something I'd like to apologize in advance :)
> 
> Posted [here](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/158620031440/emimike-week-day-1-firsts) too.

Their first kiss went like this:

The three of them were roaming the streets of Rome; Emil having been invited by Sara to stop by her motherland for a quick tour before he headed back to his country, and Mickey chaperoning them to keep an eye on the Czech and make sure he won’t do anything untoward to his precious sister.

In the middle of a short gelato break before they’ll proceed to the cathedral, the youngest of the group suddenly claimed he was thirsty beyond hell and had unceremoniously grabbed Mickey’s bottle of water and chugged it.

The Italian man could only gape in shock at the foreigner’s audacity.

“Bastard! Why the hell did you do that?” Mickey was quick to hand vindication for his stolen water; standing up from his seat to fully throttle the still laughing teenager gripping the now empty bottle.

Beside them, thoroughly savoring her cup of heaven, Sara sat, grinning slyly. “How cute!” she cooed, giving the slowly asphyxiating Emil a wink. “An indirect kiss!”

That finally made Mickey’s hold on the Czech loosen in favor for sputtering in embarrassment.

The Czech on the other hand, despite having earlier almost crossed the afterlife, merely released a croaked laugh.

“But that wasn’t a kiss, though!” the teenager exclaimed, beaming at the beautiful girl. In front of him, her brother wholeheartedly agreed, hurriedly spouting some nonsense about only having his divine sister in his heart that his companions paid no mind.

Sara merely raised an eyebrow at the foreigner's reply, a clear challenge in her eyes.

Emil never was one to back down from _anything_.

“This _is_ a kiss,” and without further ado, the blue eyed man unceremoniously grabbed the lapels of Mickey’s jacket and pressed their lips – even giving a parting lick at the Italian man’s bottom lip when they separated.

Sara was positively beaming, not even minding that she was already spilling gelato on her hands because of how tight she was gripping her cup.

“Hmmm,” the Czech hummed, licking his lips, grin absolutely feral. “I didn’t know vanilla almond could taste this good.”

And Mickey…

Well, the poor man had absolutely frozen over - mimicking that of the countless priceless statues that littered all around Italy’s museums.


End file.
